The Beloved Curse
by Raven Mikaelson13
Summary: Kara, Kyo's twin is secretly in love with Yuki. Her curse? At 18, she will be forced to marry Akito. What will happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kara, Kyo's twin is secretly in love with Yuki. Her curse? At 18, she will be forced to marry Akito. What will happen? Read and find out! Romance/Angst**

**Author Notes:** I would like to forewarn readers that characters may seem out of character. I always appreciate constructive criticism and reviews. This story takes place in the anime universe. Akito is a male in this story. This is a re-upload from an old account.

**Disclaimer:** I do not Fruits Basket or any of the characters. Somebody else does.

**Chapter One**

The day Tohru suddenly dropped on our doorstep was the day that changed the Sohma family forever. She was admiring Shigure's painted zodiac painted animals. I could feel the presence of someone standing behind me. "Morning Yuki!" I said cheerfully to my cousin as I turned and smiled at him. He smiled slightly back at me. "Morning Kara. Who is Shigure talking to?"

I slid open the door slightly and could see a brown hair girl standing there with her back to me wearing the same blue uniform I wore. "I dunno. Some girl." I whispered. "Well, if it's a girl, we better get out there before Shigure tries to hit on her." Yuki said, slipping past me opening the door. I followed behind him and laughed when Yuki dropped his heavy book bag on Shigure's head.

"Oh! Miss Honda, good morning." Yuki said sweetly. I watched as Tohru's eyes grew wide as she realized who was standing in front of her. It was normal for girls to react to Yuki this way. The girls called him the Prince well, because Yuki was awesome and handsome. "Oh Yu-Yuki! I..I didn't know you lived here!" I saw the girl bow in front of him as she stuttered.

I giggled slightly as I stood beside Yuki. "You don't have to bow to him. Morning Tohru!" I said and smiled. Tohru looked up at me and smiled widely. "Oh! Good morning Kara!" I put my bag on my back. "You on your way to school now?" Tohru nodded. "Great! We'll walk with you then..right Yuki?" I said gently elbowing him in the side. 

Yuki remained quiet as Tohru and I talked all the way to school. When the three of us got to school, we each said our goodbye before parting ways. We'd all be in class later but Yuki needed to review his homework and Tohru went to go see her friends Hana and Uo. I walked to my locker, exchanged my shoes, then went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror at my shabby long orange hair. "Can't believe I left the house with this hair." I muttered as I quickly brushed my hair, then braiding it.

The bell rang and I ran to class. The day went by pretty fast and soon, the school day was over. As Yuki and I walked down the path that led to Shigure's house where we stayed, I looked over at Yuki. As usual he was deep in thought. I felt my face flush as I looked at that perfect face, his bright purple eyes, my heart skipped a beat. The wind blew and his perfect bangs blew with the wind. Yuki, my cousin Yuki, Prince Yuki. My heart was beating fast in my chest. What was this feeling?

"Kara..Kara.." I snapped out of my daze. "Y-yes?" Yuki was now looking at me. I felt my face go even redder. Did he just catch me staring at him? "Are you alright?" His voice was soft and made me melt. I turned away from him. "I-I'm fine!" I said. "C'mon we should get home." I grabbed his hand and ran the rest of the way home, pulling him along behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beloved Curse**

**Disclaimer:** I do not Fruits Basket or any of the characters. Somebody else does.

**Chapter Two**

Later that night, after our terrible meal that Shigure tried cooking, I decided to go take a little walk outside. It was a nice night and the moon was full. The stars shone brightly and I walked through the woods. As I walked slightly deeper into the woods, I could hear the babble of the brook and knew that the brook was to the east.

I decided to walk in that direction and as I slowly got to the brook I saw someone crouched down next to it. As I got closer I could hear her talking to herself because I didn't see anyone around, but I wondered why she would be all the way out here. A twig snapped under my foot and I saw the girl quickly turn around and I could see her big blue eyes looking in my direction. It was Tohru Honda!

"Tohru? What are you doing way out here? Shouldn't you be at home?" I asked her feeling concerned. Her eyes looked down at the ground and started kicking around the dirt nervously and remained quiet. I walked closer to her and noticed the bag of toiletries on the ground. I picked her stuff up and grabbed her hand. "C'mon." Tohru looked up at me and I smiled at her. "You can come stay with us..at least we have warm water." I said and laughed slightly.

Tohru smiled at me slightly. "But I don't want to be a bother." I pulled her along the way I came. "Don't worry! You're no bother to us." I said as we worked our way back to Shigure's house. I opened the door, took my shoes off and called out "I'm baaaaaack!" Shigure poked his head out of his office. "Welcome back!" he said with a grin. His grin became wider when he saw Tohru standing behind me. "Oh! What do we have here? Why it's Tohru! See I knew she couldn't stay away from-"

He was cut off by Yuki dropping a book on his head. "Why Yuki? Why must you be so mean to me?" he asked as little rivers of tears flowed down his cheeks. "Why must you be a perv all the time?" Yuki said coolly, continuing to walk by him. He then stopped and looked at Tohru, then at me. "I found her by the brook. She's going to stay here for a bit." I said. Tohru shook her head. "No no no. I..I don't want to be such a bother.."

Yuki gently reached out a touched her chin, lifting her head up to look at her and smiled that charming Yuki smile. "It's no bother to us Miss Honda. Really." Tohru stared up at Yuki. "Alright then." she said and smiled. I clapped my hands together in excitement. "Great then!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs. "I'll show you where you can sleep." As we walked down the hall, I pointed out our rooms to her, and then I stopped at one of the guest rooms and opened the door.

I stepped in and turned the light on. "You can sleep in here." I said as I crossed the room and opened the window slightly. "Bathroom is down the hall to the right and my room is next door." I gave her a gentle hug. "It'll be nice to have another girl living here!" I said and smiled. Tohru smiled back. "Thank you Kara. Goodnight!" I said my good night and walked out of her room.

**Please R &R. I'd really appreciate it! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beloved Curse**

**Disclaimer:** I do not Fruits Basket or any of the characters. Somebody else does.

**Chapter Three**

I woke up to the sound of things breaking. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned. "That's SO it, you stupid Rat!" My ears perked up at the familiar voice. I raced out of my room, nearly running into Tohru. "Oh! Morning Tohru!" I quickly said before racing downstairs. I got downstairs and slid the door open, perfect timing too, as I saw Yuki deliver one swift kick to Kyo and sent him flying outside, landing on his back in the dirt.

Yuki walked passed me and over to where Kyo was. "Had enough stupid cat?" he asked. Kyo quickly stood up, ready to fight Yuki again. "Why you little-" It happened so quickly. Tohru came running out of nowhere. "Wait! Please don't fight.." she cried wrapping her arms around Kyo. All of a sudden there was a poof of smoke and next thing I saw was Kyo in cat form. I quickly ran over and grabbed Kyo out of Tohru's hands as she looked confused. Yuki went to help Tohru up, but when she stood up, she tripped and ended up falling back against Yuki creating another poof of smoke.

_Oh no.. _I thought to myself. _We're gonna have some trouble here. _"Oh! I'm so sorry! So very, very sorry." Tohru said looking around, and then looked down seeing Yuki as a rat. "AH! Oh no! What happened? What did I do?! Oh I'm so, so sorry!" I walked over to her, Kyo still in my arms. "It's alright Miss Honda." I heard Yuki say, walking over towards Tohru, putting his little rat paws on her knees.

"This is what happens when someone of the opposite sex touches them.." I told Tohru softly, as I picked up Kyo and Yuki's clothing. "It's the Sohma curse." Tohru looked up at me. "The Sohma curse?" I nodded putting Yuki and Kyo's clothing behind the nearest bush. "Don't talk about it with _her!_" Kyo said. "Who the hell is she anyways?" I threw Kyo into the bush. "She's a friend from school and she is going to stay with us for a bit. And you have to be nice to her." I said, turning my back on him as I heard a poof as Kyo turned back to human form.

"Yeah yeah.." Kyo said getting dressed. "What a lovely greeting.." I looked at Kyo and stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and I smiled. We were twins. Same color hair, but that was all we had in common. My eyes were blue and I was five inches shorter than him. He also always had a temper, but through it all he was probably the nicest person you'd ever met. I didn't blame him for all that anger he had, he was considered the outcast of the family, but did he always have to blame Yuki? I sighed. I wished those two got along.

I heard another poof and looked to see Yuki standing behind the bush. I blushed and quickly turned around, walking back to the house. Tohru followed me into the house. "They're the zodiac animals." I stopped and looked back at Kyo. "Except for the cat.." I heard Tohru say. I looked at her and nodded. "It's sad." she said sadly.

I started cleaning up the mess when Shigure walked out, yawning. "I had this dream where I heard a lot of banging and crashing." He looked at me and looked around the room, which was destroyed. "Destroying the house again?!" he cried, looking around the room where we usually hung out. "I'll fix it up Shigure." I said. "The two responsible should fix it." he said looking in the direction of Kyo and Yuki. "I take it Kyo is back too." I nodded. "Is..is he one of them too?" I heard Tohru ask and looked over at her before looking at Shigure. He looked confused.

"She knows..kinda had a bit of an incident.." I said, explaining what happened. Shigure, sitting down at the table sighed. "Well, looks like we have a problem then. We'll have to tell him." The mention of Him made my blood turn cold. Shigure looked up at me. "It'll be alright. Though.." he looked over at Tohru and his stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry. Do we have any food?" he asked. I shook my head as I started cleaning up. Tohru and Yuki helped. When we were finished, I slowly walked upstairs in a daze. _If Shigure went to see Him, He'd make sure Tohru would never remember. He'd make sure we'd stay away from her too. All because He was God._

I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at those red eyes staring down at me. "K-Kyo..you startled me." He tilted his head to the side. "You okay?" I nodded slowly. "Yeah." I said and smiled at him. Maybe a smile that was way too happy. I could see he didn't buy it. "I'm gonna be late for school." I said, quickly grabbing my bag and running back downstairs, almost into Yuki. Tohru was at the door. "Let's go..I'm ready." I said quietly and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Beloved Curse**

**Disclaimer:** I do not Fruits Basket or any of the characters. Somebody else does.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It means a lot to me! (:**

**Chapter Four**

Yuki and Tohru caught up with me. "Kara, what's wrong?" Yuki asked, concerned. He touched my shoulder and I stopped and looked up at him, then over at Tohru. "Shigure..he said if she knows the curse, he's gonna hafta inform Him.." I looked up into Yuki's purple eyes and could see the look of fear in them. "Who?" I heard Tohru's voice. "I'm..I'm really sorry about today. I didn't think, but I didn't want them to fight, but I didn't think.." Yuki and I sighed together, and then I smiled. "You're good at keeping secrets, right?" Tohru nodded. "I will not ever tell a soul!" I looked up at Yuki. "Maybe...just maybe Shigure will convince Him not to erase her memory."

Yuki nodded. "Erase..my..memory?" Tohru asked. Yuki nodded slowly. "It's cause you know." he said slowly. "But, if you keep it a secret, Ha'ri won't erase it." Tohru nodded. "See? She won't tell! Now c'mon before were late." I said and started running towards school, making it five minutes before the bell rang. I changed my shoes, grabbed the books I needed and headed off to class. 

The morning went by quick and I had free time last period. I decided to wander the halls aimlessly, when the girls from the Yuki Fan Club stopped me in the hall. "And whhhhhy is Tohru and Yuki hanging out together?" one of them said. "Yeah! I mean they even walked together to school yesterday. I mean, why her?" another one said. I rolled my eyes and walked around them.

"Hey! Wait!" they cried following me down the hall. I didn't stop walking. "Well..maybe the reason Yuki is hanging out with Tohru is because she's normal and not obsessive over him like you girls?" I looked at their shocked expressions and smiled, then turned and continued walking down the hall. "Aren't you afraid of loooosing him Kara?" I stopped my heart in my throat. "I-I don't know what you're talking about..." I stuttered, before regaining my composer. But it was too late.

"We were so right!" they shrieked in unison. I took a deep breath. _How did they know? Is it that noticeable? _I sighed and turned a corner, walking down that hallway. I stopped a few seconds later, and looked out the window seeing Shigure, dressed in a tuxedo coat and a tie, talking to Yuki. I looked at Yuki, watched his facial expressions all the while he was talking to Shigure. I saw his jaw clench, his eyes narrowing, but he still remained calm.

"I really don't see how you can like that stupid rat." I looked up at the person standing next to me, and then turned my back, leaning against the window. "Yeah well I don't see why you hate him so damn much." I said. "What are you even doing here?" I asked him. "Shigure says that now I'm back at home I'll have to go to school." Kyo sighed. "That means I gotta put up with that damn rat and others here." I shrugged. "You'll be fine! You'll have and Tohru and even Yuki." I said and giggled as he gave me a dirty look.

I pushed myself off the wall and walked off down the hall, Kyo followed. "Hey..do you know if Shigure went to the main house?" I asked quietly. "Uh..yeah, when I had my entrance exam I had to do." He rolled his eyes. "Such a damn waste of time." I smiled slightly at that.

I started picking at a piece of fluff on my skirt. "I don't want Akito to wipe Tohru's memories.." I said quietly. Kyo put his hand on my shoulder. "Is that why you were..down this morning?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "But," I said slowly, looking up at him, I gave him a little punch on his arm. "I'm ready to go home now and since you and Shigure are here, you can take me home." I smiled and started walking back down the hall. "You call that a damn punch?" I heard him yell as he started running after me.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter dragged on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Beloved Curse**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reads it, and for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. Somebody else does.

**Chapter Five**

A few weeks later I was walking with Yuki to his secret base, which was just a garden. Well, I shouldn't say 'just a garden', it was a special place. It was Yuki's special place. I sat on the grass as I watched him go about, checking to make sure his plants were alright, plucking off the dead bits and watering. He was so caring to them, just like he was caring towards people. Some people anyways. He sat down next to me when he was done. "Everything done?" I asked him. "Yeah. Leeks are growing well, should be ready to harvest soon." He looked at me and smiled. My heart fluttered in my chest. I really loved that Yuki smile. The smile no one really got to see.

"I also planted strawberries too." he continued. My eyes lit up. "Really?" He nodded. I started clapping my hands excitedly and I heard him laugh. I stopped and felt my face redden. "You really have a beautiful smile Kara." My heart pounded against my chest. _He likes my smile. Oh my god!_ I blushed harder. "Thank you Yuki." I said quietly. I felt him move closer to me, but not too close so we'd touch, but close enough and he gently brushed some of my bangs out of my face. "You're beautiful when you blush too." he said softly in my ear that sent shivers right down my spine.

I looked at him, looked at his gorgeous eyes, my heart thudding against my chest. I was so afraid Yuki would be able to hear it. My stomach did flip flops. My brain kept telling me to kiss him. Just kiss him. I wanted to but we both knew that right now it wasn't possible. Especially because of the curse. I looked sadly at Yuki and he looked just as sad as me. "I'm..I'm sorry.." I said quietly.

He shook his head. "Don't be Kara. It's not your fault. You're not the one with the damn curse." He shook his head in frustration. I slowly reached out and took his clenched hand. "It's alright Yuki. One day we will find a way to break the curse. I promise you." I said, holding onto his hand tightly.

Yuki nodded, the stood up, gently pulling me up with him. "We should get back. Dinner will be ready soon." he said softly, not releasing my hand from his grip, but holding tighter onto me. We walked home hand in hand and I didn't want to ever let go of him, but for now, we had to keep what we had, if we had anything, a secret. We let go of each other's hands before we reached the house. When we walked in, saying hello to everyone, my stomach growled. "Someone's hungry!" Shigure said. "Well you made it back in time anyhow because Tohru made a lovely dinner. You can smell the lovely food."

I smiled and nudged a napping Kyo with my foot before sitting down at the table. Yuki went off to help Tohru serve the food and soon enough the food was on the table. I realized I was hungrier then I first thought. It all looked wonderful and wondered where she learned how to cook. "Oh. My mom taught me for the most part, but I also just read a recipe." she said excitedly as she put food down for Kyo. Kyo sat up and looked at his food. "What the hell is this?" he asked rudely, pointing at the bits of green mixed in. Tohru looked confused. "I-its food." Kyo glared at her. "Obviously. But are these leeks?!" he demanded. "I HATE them!" he said angrily as Tohru kept apologizing over and over again.

Yuki tried to calm Tohru and I punched Kyo in the arm hard as I grabbed his plate and started picking out the leeks. "What the hell was that for?" Kyo asked, rubbing his arm slightly. "You can be such an idiot at times, Kyo." I told him. "Next time, just pick them out without a big temper tantrum." I slid his food back to him not caring if it slid off the table and into his lap. Yuki calmed Tohru down enough, though she still apologized. The remainder of dinner went by peacefully. Shigure and Kyo thanked Tohru for dinner. Well, Kyo muttered his thanks and disappeared up to his room. I figured he was going to hang out on the roof. _Just like a cat._ I thought to myself and smiled.

Yuki and I both kept telling Tohru that she didn't need to do the dishes, for she cooked the meal, but she was insistent about it so we didn't argue about it. Half hour later we were all finished. Yuki excused himself, saying he had to get to his studying. I watched Yuki head upstairs, and then heard Tohru ask where Kyo would be. "Try the roof." I said smiling at her.

I decided to do a bit of studying myself, so I grabbed my book back by the front door and sat down at the table and started studying for the upcoming test. I really don't know how long it was till I felt Shigure tapping on my shoulder. I looked up at him. "You have a phone call." When he didn't say anything else, I stood up and walked over to the phone.

The voice on the other end of the line made my blood freeze. "Hello Kara." He said. I felt frozen but I managed to whisper a "Hello Akito." I wish the lump in my throat would go away. Why was he even calling? Shigure did say that Akito said it was alright for Tohru to stay with us, but then why was he calling?

"I haven't seen you for a while...I miss you. I do wish to see you." I heard him sneer. "I..I'm sorry Akito." was all I was able to say. I heard a soft, cruel chuckle as I almost dropped the phone. "I must see you. Yes, a visit should be in order, at the Main House. I want you to come _alone._"

My heart began to race. I hated the main house. I didn't want to go back there. Not alone. "C-can Kyo come?" I asked slowly. I heard Akito chuckle. "Does the thought of you being alone with me _frighten_ you that much?" he asked.

"N-no." I said, trying to sound firm, but failing. I heard him chuckle again. He was enjoying this. "I do not want that wretched cat here." It hurt, the way he talked about my brother like that. Like it was Kyo's fault he ended up being the cat, the outcast of the family. When I didn't say anything, Akito continued. "As head of the Sohma family, I want you to come to the Main House on Friday at 4:00." The day after tomorrow. "Make _sure_ you are alone. Do you understand?"

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Yes Akito." I said softly, almost like a whisper. "Good girl. That is all I needed from you. Oh, I do not want Yuki or Kyo to know about our little talk. Shigure knows that you will be at the Main House, but that is it. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded slowly, and then remembered he couldn't see me. "Yes Akito." I said again. "Good then!" Akito said cheerfully. "I'll be waiting to see you on Friday at 4. Please don't be late." he said, and then the phone went dead. I breathed slowly as I hung the phone up with shaky hands, and then slid to the floor, my knees getting weak.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Beloved Curse**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. Somebody else does.

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews!

**Chapter Six**

All through Thursday I felt like I was out of it, but I did my best to be cheerful. Having Tohru around really helped a lot, but I could also feel the eyes of Yuki and Kyo watching me. Could they tell something was wrong? I shrugged of the feeling. I picked through my dinner that night, not eating much. "Hey! After dinner we should play Rich Man, Poor Man." I heard Tohru say. Kyo threw his fist up in the air. "Yes! Now I'll have my chance to beat that damn Rat!" he said excitedly. "Don't you ever get tired of saying that?" Yuki said as he continued eating his rice, unfazed. Kyo growled.

"That's it! We're playing right now!" Kyo said standing up. Tohru giggled. I sighed and got up, clearing the table. Yuki helped me by putting the leftover food away and I could feel his eyes watching me every so often. I started to wash the dishes and when Yuki put his hand on my shoulder I jumped out of my skin dropping the plate back in the sink. "Kara, what is troubling you?" I shook my head and carefully picked the plate up again. "You haven't been acting like yourself and right now you jumped. That's not like you. What's wrong?" Yuki asked me again. I sighed. "Nothing.." I couldn't tell him about the visit to see Akito.

"I just have a lot of homework. And that exam is coming up, so..you know. Study, study!" I said and flashed him an all too fake smile. He was going to comment, but Tohru poked her head in. "Are you going to come play with us?" she asked us. I didn't feel like playing, but I needed to prove that I was alright. I looked over at Tohru and grinned. "I'll play!" I said and dried my hands. I walked by Yuki and gave him the 'See? I'm alright.' look before heading back into the other room. Yuki followed.

We played a few rounds and to be honest, I actually had fun. I totally sucked at it, but it was fun. Yuki kept beating Kyo, Kyo, losing his temper, would want to play another round. I looked at the clock and it said 8:40. "Another game Kara?" I heard Tohru ask. I shook my head and stood up. "Nah..I got studying to get to. It was fun though. Thanks." I said to them. Then quickly said good night and went upstairs to my room.

I closed the door and leaned against it, letting out the air I didn't know I was holding. Akito. God. The head of the family. I quivered. Ever since I was young, Akito treated us all like shit. Back then we were afraid to stand up to him. I especially was terrified of him, but tried to put up a good front.

I pulled out my pyjamas and took my shirt off. In the mirror I looked at myself and staring back at me was a timid girl. I also noticed the scar that was given to me, on the front of my shoulder. I slowly ran my finger tips across it. I could still remember. This is what happened when you disobeyed Akito. I sighed again and put my pyjamas on, then I got some books and laid on my bed and started studying.

"_Hey Akito. Where's Yuki today?" a girl no older than nine asked the boy who was twelve. "Yuki can't come out today. Besides from now on I don't want him playing with outcasts like you and that stupid cat!" I clenched my fists and glared at him. "It's not Kyo's fault that he was born as the cat. You should stop treating him like an outsider because he's just like the rest of the zodiac members." Akito, his dark teal eyes, glared right back at the girl, then he sneered. "I can do whatever I want. I'm God! The head of the family! I can do what I want to the cat, he's just an outsider, a monster in disguise and I've got plans for him. Now leave, outcast." _

_He turned around and walked down the hall of the main house. "Hey! Wait!" the girl called after him, debating whether or not to follow him, disobeying the orders she was given. Finally she decided to follow. "What do you mean? Akito!" she called out, but the other boy disappeared. She sighed and decided that since she was here she was going to see Yuki. Right now she didn't care. She continued walking down the halls till she heard voices. The voices were coming from the last room in the hall. She quietly crept up to the partly open door and saw Hatori talking to Yuki. "You have to be more careful Yuki." Yuki was sitting on the ledge of the window, looking out it. "I'm sorry Hatori. I'll be more careful." Hatori nodded and stood up. "You have a visitor." he said, looking towards the door and seeing the girl. The girl gasped slightly, afraid of being caught. "It's alright, you can come in." Hatori said softly, smiling slightly. The girl slowly walked into the room, and then when Hatori left, she threw her arms around Yuki, turning him into a rat._

_They were giggling and having fun just hanging out with each other that they didn't notice who came into the room. "I THOUGHT I told you to leave! You are nothing but an outcast! An unwanted outcast!" Akito sneered. Yuki stood up. "I..I want her here Akito, she's my friend." Akito walked closer to the girl, who tried to show no fear. Akito smirked, then grabbed her orange hair yanking her out of the room, Yuki's pleas being ignored. She tried to yank free from his grasp, but the slightly older boy was a bit stronger. "For disrespecting my orders you will be punished." he said as he opened the door to the small, empty dark room. The punishment room._

"_In." he ordered. She shook her head. "No. I-I didn't do anything wrong." she said, trying to be brave. "You will do what you are told to do. I am GOD!" he said and she glared at him. "Well, if your just God and I'm just an outcast, why should I listen to you?" She turned and started walking away. _

_Akito snapped. He quickly followed, reached out and grabbed her hair yanking her head back and pulling her to the floor. Akito sat on top of her and the next thing she knew she was feeling sheer pain as something sharp pierced her shoulder. She tried crying out, tried to get out from under him but Akito covered her mouth. "This is what happens when you do not obey me." he hissed, his eyes hateful enough to send shivers down your spine..._

I woke up screaming, grabbing my shoulder, falling off the bed. I tried catching my breath, realizing it was just a dream. There was a soft knock at the door, then Tohru poked her head in. "Are you alright Kara?" she asked, genuinely concerned. I nodded slowly, and then stood up. "Y-yeah...I'm fine. Sorry for waking you." I said quietly. "Good night Tohru." I quickly added and smiled at her. She was hesitant a second, wondering if she should leave or not, but I told her I was fine, that it was just a nightmare and that I'd just finish up with my studying and head back to bed. She nodded and finally left. I sighed and looked at the clock. 3:30 Am. Twelve and a half hours till my meeting with Akito. I shivered again as I tried to concentrate on my studies.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Beloved Curse**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews/follows! I kinda wrote this chapter listening to Familiar Taste of Poison by Halestorm. I recommend you listen to the song. It's really good! :3 Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. Somebody else does.

**Chapter Seven**

School was unbelievable slow which I was grateful for, but I just wasn't doing well. Wasn't paying attention for the most part and everyone noticed. At lunch, I sat at my desk quietly, trying to force myself to eat something. Kyo and Tohru were once again playing Rich Man, Poor Man with Hana and Uo. A small crowed had formed around them too, watching them, laughing at Kyo at how easily he got upset. He was fitting in well. I felt Yuki standing behind me. "After school, you don't have to wait for me to walk home." I said, not looking at him as I was putting my barely touched food away, then stood up and walked into the hall. Yuki followed me quietly and when we were alone in the hall, he grabbed my arm and pushed me into the wall, putting his hands on the wall trapping me there.

"Something is bothering you, and you're not telling me." he said quietly and I could hear the hidden anger. "I'm...I'm just worried about you Kara. You know you can tell me anything, right?" Yuki said, his voice softening. I looked up at him. I hated lying to him. "I'm sorry." I said almost in a whisper. "I-it's just the upcoming exam is all." I lied. "I promise." Yuki sighed. "Alright." he said almost sadly moving himself out of the way to let me pass. My heart broke as I looked back at Yuki, who watched me with such concern, but I couldn't tell him I was going to see Akito. He'd want to be there, to protect me, but he was just as afraid of Akito as I was. Also, I already learned my lesson not to disobey Akito.

I stood outside the main gate at 3:55pm, and then slowly pushed the gate open. The grounds were oddly still and silent. I walked down the main path towards the main house when out of nowhere a blond hair boy jumped out of nowhere. "Kaaaaaarrrrrrraaaaa!" he said wrapping his arms around me, knocking me over as he went poof. When the smoked cleared, bunny Momiji was sitting on my knees. "Oh Momiji." I said and laughed. "Haven't seen you here in a while! What you doing here huh?" he asked, curiously, as I stood up and picked up his clothes. Momiji climbed up and sat on my head as I started walking again. "Gotta see Akito." I said, quietly, knowing there might be the odd eavesdropper who'd go running back to report to Akito.

"Kyo and Yuki didn't come?" Momiji asked. "No..I didn't tell them..and don't tell them either. Please." I said. "I won't." he said. I reached the Main House and knocked on the door. One of the servants opened the door, looked at me, then up at Momiji still sitting on my head. "Akito is waiting for you." She turned and walked down the hall, expecting me to follow. I quickly put Momiji down with his clothes. "I'll see you later." I quickly told him, then turned and followed her down the hall, hearing the poof as Momiji turned back. My heart thudded against my chest, the closer we got to Akito's room.

She held up her hand to stop me, and then she knocked on the door then slid it open. "Master Akito, your visitor has arrived." she said. "Good. Let her in." I heard him say. She stepped back and waved me forward. I took a step, slowly towards the door, afraid of what was going to come. I walked in and saw Akito looking out the window. When he heard me enter, he turned, and smirked that cold smile of his, his eyes gleaming with pleasure as he saw me standing there. He slowly walked towards me and traced my jaw lightly with his fingers. I felt terrified, and I tried not to show it.

"Welcome back Kara." he said, his voice icy. "I've missed you so much." I bit my lip and looked away from Akito as he backed up. "S-sorry..." was all I could muster up. I heard him chuckle and looked to where he was now sitting. "Come. Come and sit next to me. We do have _a lot_ of talking and catching up to do." he said, patting the floor beside him. I clenched my teeth and walked over and sat down next to him. He smirked again. I knew he knew he felt great pleasure tormenting me. There was a soft knock at the door and the servant entered again. "Master Akito, I was wondering if you or your guest would like some tea?" Akito glared at her. "Yes, yes, whatever. Just leave." The servant bowed, and then quickly left the room.

Akito smirked once again as he looked back at me. I had to clench my fingers together and put them in my lap. "So, Kara, how are Yuki and that _damn_ cat doing?" he hissed. I looked down at the ground. He was trying to get a response out of me for calling Kyo the damn cat. "Y-Yuki and Kyo..they're doing alright. Better even now Tohru is there too." I said softly, still not looking at him. "They still have their moments though." Akito sighed. "I see. I don't see what is so special with _that_ girl. Worms her way into _this_ family, batting her eyes and they fall to her feet."

I shook my head. "That's not true." I looked up at him. "Don't punish her, punish me, please. I was the one who brought her back to live at Shigure's. Punish me, not her."I said, exploding. Akito's icy stare bore right through me. Then he smirked and tilted his head to the side slightly, still looking at me. "Yes, I _could_ punish you right now, but I'm not. Not _right _now anyways." He continued glaring at me, then said "How are you and Yuki doing? I hear you two are, hmm, becoming fairly close, to one another?" I felt myself pale and my heart falling into my stomach. _Oh my God. He knows! But how? _I looked away. I couldn't look at Akito. I heard him chuckle, then burst out into a full laughter. I quickly looked at him, confused. He stopped suddenly and looked at me with cold eyes.

Without another word or warning, Akito sprang forward grabbing my shoulders, pushed me over, his weight pinning me to the floor. I hissed in pain, but Akito didn't hear it. He was in full rage. "I FORBID you to have, to have a _relationship _with...with that _Rat._" he hissed. He pushed down harder on my shoulders, I almost cried out, but the door open and the servant came in. "Your tea-" She looked at Akito then down at me. "HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME!" Akito screamed at her. "LEAVE! GET OUT NOW!" The servant, shocked, quickly put the tea down, bowed and quickly left the room sliding the door shut behind her.

When she was gone, he looked back down at me. "You will not _ever_ be with that Rat. As long as I'm God, I have the say. And I say no. In fact..." Akito smirked evilly. "Your punishment. Next year you and I will marry. See? The curse of the outcasts. Your dear brother, will be locked up for being..._hideous_ and you," he moved his face closer to mine, our noses almost touched. "You _will be_ my bride." I froze. I stopped breathing. Slap me, stab me again, but this...marriage, marriage to Akito was the worst punishment. Giving up Yuki. Yuki. My heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces. Locking Kyo up for no reason other than him being.._different_. No. I couldn't let Akito do that. Loosing Yuki was going to be hard, but I needed my brother. The tears were gathered, threatening to spill as I looked up at Akito. I could see his smirk of accomplishment. He knew how much this was killing me. Once again, he won.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Beloved Curse**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket. Sad..I know. :3

**Chapter Eight**

I was in such a daze when I left Akito's room, I didn't even see Hatsuharu standing there, I just walked right by him. He caught up to me and pulled my arm. I cried out slightly. It hurt from when Akito pressed his weight down and Haru let go of me looking at me, his face full of concern. "What happened?" he asked. "Never mind. I heard, sorta, from that new servant, but that's whatever. You can't go through with it." Haru took hold of my hand. "We should go see Hatori to make sure nothing is dislocated or broken." he said as he gently pulled me down the hall. I remained quiet, the tears threatening to fall. I couldn't hold them anymore and by the time we reached Hatori's the tears were running down my face.

Haru looked at me and slowly reached out, being careful not to startle me, and wiped my tears away. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and just cry, but if I did that Haru would change. He looked sadly at me. "I'll be alright Haru." I said. He gave a small nod and softly knocked on Hatori's door. Hatori slid the door open and looked down at us. Then he stepped back to invite us in. Haru led me to the chair and told me to sit down. I just obeyed. Hatori put his cigarette out and slowly walked over to me, crouching down to look at me. "What happened?" he asked softly. "Akito happened is what!" I heard Haru say angrily punching the wall. "Acting like that Hatsuharu won't get you anywhere." Hatori said, and then looked backed at me. "Where does it hurt?"

I pointed to the spot and Hatori's gentle fingers touched my shoulder, running his finger lightly over the scar from where Akito stabbed me, examining my collar bone and along to my neck. When he was done, he stood up and lit another cigarette, then looked at me. "Nothing is broken Kara, but you might be sore, and bruise. It'll be gone in two weeks." He inhaled some of the smoke, the slowly exhaled. "What Akito is making you do is wrong, but, he is the head of the house, God, and we have to follow them, the rules. His wants' and wishes." Hatori sighed slightly, looking out the window. I looked over at Haru, who looked away. "I'm only doing it cause I don't want Akito to..to punish Yuki." I said quietly as I stood up. _And also for the sake of Kyo._ I thought.

"Then, that is very noble of you." Hatori said, putting his cigarette out. "Would you like me to give you a ride back to Shigure's?" I shook my head. "I'd rather walk. Thank you though, Ha'ri." I said walking to the door, Haru following me. I stepped outside and was so glad to feel the semi cool air against my face. I sighed as I started walking. I'd have to pass by the section of the house where Akito was to get to the main gates. Haru walked quietly next to me, but I could feel the wheels in his head turning. "Don't try and do anything Haru." I said quietly. "Hmpf" was the only thing he said.

We rounded the corner and my heart skipped a beat. _Please don't let him be there._ I pleaded with myself. When Haru and I turned the next corner, Akito was lazily hanging out the window. I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat and Haru took hold of my hand, squeezing it gently in reinsurance. I was grateful Haru was here because I could really feel Akito's look of hatred pierce right through my soul. Haru pulled me along. "C'mon." he said as he glared at Akito as we walked by. I looked back and saw Akito give his smug smile before disappearing back inside. Haru never let go of my hand until we reached the gate.

"Was that the only deal you made with Akito?" I looked up at Haru, then down at the ground. "No.." I said quietly, almost in a whisper. "What was the other deal?" I shook my head and looked away. I didn't want to tell Haru, but he already knew. "Damn it Kara! What are you going to tell Yuki? Kyo?" He tapped on my head gently. "Don't you think before you act?" he said softly. "You don't gotta go and play hero."

I shook my head and looked at him. "I did think! That's why I did what I did. I want Yuki to be happy like he has been. And.." I took a deep breath. I could feel the tears in my eyes again. "And I'm doing this for Kyo so he can live his life. Not be locked up in a dark room for the rest of his life because of who..or what he is. It not Kyo's fault for being what he is, but everyone makes him an outcast, or shuns him. I did it so he can be free. And Yuki can be free." I said as the tears fell again. Haru sighed. "What do you think _they're_ gonna do when they find out what _you_ did?" Haru asked. I remained quiet. I didn't think about that. "They'd do anything for you Kara. I'd do anything for you." Haru said softly as he pushed open the main gate. I walked through them. "They love you. Especially Yuki. Now go home, and be careful." Haru said as he closed the gate.

Kyo heard the phone ring and rushed to answer it think it might be Kara. It was going on six o'clock and Kara hadn't shown up. Yes she did say she didn't want anyone to wait for her, but on the walk home Kyo had this strange feeling that _something_ wasn't right, and it bothered him right throughout. On the third ring he picked up the phone. "Hello? Kara?" The other end was silent at first, but then you could hear an icy laugh that made Kyo freeze, his blood running cold.

"Ah well, if it isn't _Kyo_." Kyo gripped the phone tightly to his ear. "Yeah? So what if it is?" Kyo said rudely. "Angry and rude as always, I see." Akito said coolly. "I take it, Kara isn't home yet?" he asked coyly. "Obviously!" Kyo spat. "Wait, what would you know whether or not Kara is here?" he asked. Akito chuckled. "She didn't tell you she was coming to _see_ me? Huh, I would have _thought_ she would at least tell someone where she was going." Kyo was speechless. _What the hell was Akito talking about? Kara wouldn't do that. _

"You're full of shit." Kyo said. "Oh am I? I _dare_ you to ask your sister about her little plans in a year. What she's going to be doing to be _saving _your worthless pathetic excuse of existence." he sneered. Kyo was shocked. "What do you mean saving?" he asked softly. "Meaning that _you_ won't be locked up once you turn eighteen. You're free to continue living your worthless life." Kyo shook his head. The information was coming to fast. Locked up? He swallowed the lump in his throat. "What's the catch?" he asked. The other end of the phone was silent for a minute, Kyo thought it was forever.

"Akito! What the hell is the catch?" Kyo heard Akito chuckle, then sigh. "Your sister has to marry me." Kyo almost dropped the phone in shock. Kara was going to throw her life away, marry this idiot for the sake of keeping him free. "No! That's not going to, nor will it ever happen! I won't let you marry her Akito!" he said, practically yelling into the phone. "The _deal_ has already been set Kyo. You just might want to thank your sister for this." Akito said and hung up. Kyo smashed the phone down and punched the wall. _Damn it Kara! Why the hell did you go and have to do that? You're a damn fool! _He sighed and turned around to see Kara standing there, soaking wet.

"Sorry..for being late.." I said, before turning around and heading upstairs. Kyo quickly grabbed my arm. "What the hell did you do Kara?" his voice starting to rise in anger. I looked down at the floor. "N-nothing.." I said quietly. Kyo squeezed my arm slightly harder. "Don't lie to me!" he said through clenched teeth. "Kyo...your hurting me." I said. "Let go of her, stupid cat." I heard Yuki hiss and looked to see him standing at the top of the stairs. Kyo glared at Yuki, then at me as he let me go. "Why don't you tell us where you were?" Kyo said. "Friends...were studying for the exam..." I lied. "Was that _friend_ Akito by chance?" I froze, then turned away and started for the stairs not answering, holding my breath. "Why don't you tell Yuki what you and Akito are _planning _on doing!" I looked sadly up at Yuki as I started up the stairs. When I reached the top, I stopped beside Yuki. "I-I'm sorry Yuki... So, so sorry.." I whispered, to a confused Yuki before walking down the hall to my room, tears running down my face.


End file.
